Repopulate!
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: A KatexHumphrey LillyxGarth story. Guess what's going to happen. Hehe -complete-
1. Wishes and Turtle Eggs

**Well this story officially loses all t's value next week once "Howl-I-Day Adventure" comes out on Oct 8th next week.**

**Maybe I'll remake this **

**Then again, I don't think Lilly has puppies in it**

**Maybe I'l just make a LillyXGarth story later**

**Either way, this place will be filling up with stories about Kate, Humphrey and there 3 new puppies**

* * *

It was another beautiful night in Jasper Park Canada, and four certain wolves were enjoying the full moon that was out this certain night. They were at the midnight howl, a big rock were wolves came to "howl" together

"Wow Humphrey that moon is so beautiful," Kate said to her new mate

"Still, it's not as beautiful as you," Humphrey said as he gazzed into Kates wonderful, brown eyes.

Kate giggled a bit

"Oh Humphrey Im so glad we can be together now like this," Kate said

"Ya, it's like we were just made for each other or something y'know?" Humphrey said

Kate nuzzled him

"I love you Humphrey," she said

"You to," the gray male wolf said

Just then Humphrey saw something in the sky

"Huh! Kate look, a shooting star. Quick close your eyes and make a wish," Humphrey said

Kate closed her eyes and wished.

"What'd you wish for?" Humphrey asked

"You go first," Kate said "What'd you wish for?"

"Well..." Humphrey said kinda dodging the question

* * *

Meanwhile, on another part of the rock. Another alpha and omega were enjoying the moon, and having some laughs

"Okay Garth, what's this?" Lilly said as she put a piece of tree bark on her back and then got some pinecones.

"A turtle eatting lunch?" Garth said

"No," Lilly said

"I give up," Garth said

"I'm a turtle that just had her eggs," the pretty white wolf said

"Hey that's a good one," Garth said

Lilly took off the bark on her back, revealing her incredibly hott body, even hotter with the moonlight shining on her body. To Garth she looke like an angel

"Wow," Garth said gazzing at his mate

"What is...Whoa!" Lilly said

"Huh? What is it?" Garth said

"That," Lilly pointed to Garths lower midsection. Where mini-Garth had transformed into "MEGA-GARTH"

"Oh my!" Garth said trying to cover his _thing _with his front paws

"It's...it's...amazing," Lilly said

* * *

**What did Humphrey wish for?**

**And will their be any LillyxGarth acton?**

**More l8ter**


	2. One down

"C'mon Humphrey, tell me what you wished for. I won't laugh or anything, promise," Kate said

"Well..." Humphrey began again "You remeber when when we were sent to Idaho?"

"Yes," Kate said "We were taken there to re..."

Kate suddenly understood

"HUMPHREY. YOU WISHED FOR PUPPIES?" Kate said suprised

"Yes," Humphrey said "I mean it's like, we're not allowed to anymore. Alphas and omegas can..._do it_, now. Just look at your sister and Garth. And it's not like you want it to just be the two of us forever do you?"

"Wel..." Kate started to think about it a bit

Humphrey then began to act like alittle puppy

"Ruff, ruff. I'm a puppy. Don't you want me to be in your tummy mama?"

Humphrey tickled her belly a bit then

"Hehe, stop it Humphrey," Kate laughed

Humphrey stopped

"Okay Humphrey, yes. I'd like to have puppies." Kate said

Humphreys face lit up. He could feel mini-Humphrey begin to "power up"

"But," Kate said

"But?" Humphrey said now feeling mini-Humphrey "power down"

"We got to get you trained," Kate said

"Trained?" Humphrey said confussed

"Yes. You're going to have to provide for me when I'm pregnant. I can't go hunting carabou while I'm expecting pups," Kate said

"Oh...yeah," Humphrey now realizing he didn't think this whole puppy thing through.

"But other than that I'd think you'd make a good dad," Kate said "Remember when you playing with that bear cub on those mountains? I kind of thought about how good you'd be if we'd have pups."

"Okay, some hunting trainging. Then it's puppy time," Humphrey said

"Yes," Kate said "But for now lets just enjoy the full moon,"

With that the two wolves howled at the moon

* * *

Back with Lilly and Garth

"Uh, Lilly," Garth said "You going to stop looking at it?"

Lilly began to fan herself with her tail. Garth was making her so hot just then.

"Lilly? You oka..?"

Garths sentence was cut short as Lilly got really close to him.

"Garth," Lilly said

"Yes?" Garth said a bit confussed

"You think we should _make some turtle eggs_?" Lilly asked

"Huh?" Garth said

"Y'know, puppies," Lilly said

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" Garth said suprised

Lilly began to walk around Garth slow and sexy like, and even gave him a small kiss on the cheek

"You're a big alpha," she whispered in his ear "And you're making me so hott,"

"Um," Garth said not knowing what to say "Uh, you sure your mom will be okay with this? She gives me the creeps,"

"Sure she will," Lilly said "Se used to brag how happy she'd be when you and Kate were suppose to become mates. She'd brag all the time about becoming a grandma. I'm sure she won't mind if it's me and not Kate."

"Okay, then,"

Garth got on all fours, while Lilly opened up, allowing him accsess into her

"You're really sure about this right Lilly?" Garth said "Cause they'll be no turning back once I..."

"Garth, just do me," Lilly said

With that the to wolves became on in this short, intimate ritual.

And before long new life began to grow inside Lilly

* * *

**Lilly got it first**

**Suprised?**

**Don't worry Kate will get hers soon**

**l8ter**


	3. Kate's Next

The sun rose on Jasper Park, night giving way to the new morning.

And two wolves were starting to wake up on this lovely new day. Two wolves that were still at the midnight howl.

Garth was first to wake up.

He yawned, then he saw Lilly and began to remember what had happened last night.

Lilly lay in front of him still asleep. She look so cute that Garth coudn't find it in himself to wake her.

He gently placed his paw on her stomach. Their was a good chance that Lillys little tummy was full of puppies now. And that in a few short weeks, they'd both be parents

Just then Lilly began to awake, she yawned to and opened her eyes to see Garth sitting next to her.

"Good morning Lilly," he said softly

"Garth," Lilly began "Last night, you were just incredible,"

"You think it worked?" Garth asked

"We won't know for another week I think. But I'm pretty sure we got some pups in here," Lilly said rubbing her tummy

Garth smiled and kissed Lilly, then kissed her tummy.

"We should tell your parents the news," Garth said

"Ya we should Lilly said "Oh wait I think they went Paddy and Marcel to learn how to play golf, I think your dad went to,"

"Oh ya," Garth said suddenly remembering that

"But we can still tell my sister and Humphrey," Lilly said "They'll be so happy for us,"

"Come on, lets go find them," Garth said

With that the potental wolf parents to be went of in search of a futrue aunt and uncle.

* * *

In another part of Jasper

"Yawn, Kate do we have to start training so early?" Humphrey said half awake

"This is what time I got up back in alpha school," Kate said "Now watch closely Humphrey,"

Kate then jumped of a rock, grabbed a tree branch, and did that little spining in the air thing she dose. Then made a perfect landing.

"Now you try," Kate said

Humphrey gulped as he got ready to try and repeat Kates feat. With only ended up in utter failure.

"This'll take a while," Kate said to herself

"Ow my head," Humphrey said

"Shake it off Humphrey," Kate said "You're a tough wolf,"

"But I'm not indestructible," Humphrey said

"Oh there you two are," a voice said

Kate and Humhrey looked over to see Garth and Lilly

"Uh, what are you doing?" Lilly asked confussed

"Teaching Humphrey to hunt," Kate said

"Why?" Lilly asked

"Well we were thinking of making puppies and..."

"Huh! Kate you're pregnant to?" Lilly said suprised

"No, but were planning to...wait you said pregant to?" Kate said

"Well we don't know for certain yet," Garth said as he smiled at Lilly and rubbed her belly a bit. Lilly giggled

"Wow congrats," Humphrey said

"So, if you're planning on making pups. Why's Humphrey trying to pin in the air?" Lilly asked

"Going for some kind of wild mating experience?" Garth guessed

"No, just trying to teach Humphrey to hunt," Kate said "He's going to have to feed me, plus the pups when we _do it_"

"That looks like it'll take a while," Lilly said

"Hey I got an idea," Gath said "Let me train him. That way you to can get to making puppies now, and he'll still learn to hunt."

"That could work I guess," Kate said

"Will their be and spinning?" Humphrey asked

"Not really," Garth said

"Sign me up," Humphrey said

"And sign me up for are puppy time," Kate said

"We'll start training tomarrow," Garth said

"Boy mom and dad are going to be so suprised," Lilly said "Both their daughters will be pregnant together,"

"Ya they'll be so suprised," Kate said

"You two should get ready for your sexy time," Garth said

Humphrey made a short of "sexy smile" at Kate

"See you tonight mama," Humphrey said

"Same to you, daddy," Kate said

* * *

**Kate and Humphrey are ging to "_do it" _in the next chap.**

**l8ter**


	4. In they go

It was some time in the afternoon.

Humphrey was busy getting himself cleaned up and ready for he and Kates, "sexy time." Which basically meant washing his fur in a small puddle He wanted to extra good loking for tonight.

"Every girl wolf's crazy about a well groomed wolf," Humphrey said a he used a pinecone to comb his fur

"Hey Humphrey what are ya doin?" a voice asked

Humphrey looked over to see Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. His best buddies

"Oh, hi guys," Humphrey said

"What's with the well grooming?" Mooch asked

"Oh, just getting ready for a special night with Kate," Humphrey said

"Must be special if it's worth taking a bath," Shakey said

"Well...truth be told," Humphrey began "ate and I are going to start a family,"

"WHOA!" The three wolves said

"Ya, it's exciting" Humphrey said

"Dang Humphrey, you're about to have the experience of your life," Mooch said

"Ya, not even the berry twins (those two girl wolves who ate berrys and yelled "Stop the insanity go organic") have anything on her," Salty said

"Totaly," Mooch said "But you can't go looking like that,"

"Huh?" Humphrey said

"Ya he's right, just hold still Humphrey," Shaey said "We'll make you so hott Kate will melt at the sight of you,"

With that the three wolves went beautily alon on Humphrey

* * *

Meanwhile, at Winston and Eves den.

Lilly was busy helping Kate get ready.

"Oh Kate you must feel so excited," Lilly said as he combed her big sisters tail

"Ya," Kate said "Say what do you think it feels like?"

"What feels like?" Lilly said

"Caring new life inside you," Kate said

"Well I'm not totally sure if I'm pregnant yet," Lilly said "But I'm sure it's the most wonderful feeling a girl wolf can experience,"

"Until the due date," Kate joked

"Ya, except that," Lilly agreed

"Say Lilly, you look like you're...glowing," Kate said

"Glowing?" Lilly said

"Probably must be the sun," Kate said

Little did eith of them know it was the glow a wolf that was going to have pups

* * *

"Okay Humphrey how about this?" Mooch said

Humphrey looked to the puddle at his reflection. He looked like a poodle.

"Ah!" he said

"Ya I knew that wouldn't work," Saltey said

* * *

Soon enough day had given way to another amazing night, even more beautiful than the one before.

Humphrey was already at the Moonight Howl, waiting for Kate

"Where could she be?" HUmphrey wondered

Just then he heard footsteps, he turned his head to see none other than Kate. A super hott Kate, with a little flower on her head.

"Oh...wow..." Humphrey said. He could feel mini-Humphrey "powering up" again

"Well Humphrey how do you like it?" Kate ased with a sexy tone in her voice

"Kate, if it were possible for my..._thing _to explode from to much blood inside it. It definetly would right now,"

"Wow, I'm turning you on that much?" Kate said

"I'm turbocharged," Humphrey said

"Well in that case," Kate said opening her self up. Allowing Humphey access into her "Ready to fill this tummy of mine with pups?"

Humphrey answer to this was to immediatly go inside her

"Oh yes!" Humphrey said as he did his mate

"Wow Humprey..." Kate said feeling Humphey within her "You feel so, unbeliveable inside me,"

"Get ready Kate," Humphrey said "IT'S PUPPY TIME!"

With that Humphrey...let the pups out of him (ejaculated). Setting them free into there mother.

New life was now growing in Kate

* * *

**To graphic?**

**more l8ter**


	5. Results

The sun rose, night once again changing back into day.

Kate was the first to wake up.

"Wake up Humphrey," the female wolf said in a gentle voice to her mate

Humphrey yawned and began to wake up as well.

"Good morning daddy," Kate said as she gave him a little smooch

"Morning Kate," Humprey said "So did it work?"

"We won't know for a while Humphrey," Kate said "But I'm really sure you did knock me up last night,"

"How was I? I mean it was my first time and all so..."

"Humphrey...You were magical. I've never felt such a sensation as I did when you were inside of me. I can't even begin to describe it." Kate said

"Really? I was that good," Humphrey said

"And so much more," Kate said giving him another kiss

"Say Kate, you look like you're...glowing," Humphrey suddenly noticed

"Glowing?" Kate said

"Ya, must just be the moring sun, I guess," Humphrey said

Just then Kates stomach growled

"Guess we better go get some breakfast," Humphrey said

"The pups must be hungry from their journey into me hehe," Kate joked

With that the two wolves went to get a meal

* * *

A week later, Garth and Humphrey were out hunting caraboo.

They hid in the tall grass, ready to pounce on their prey.

"Okay Humphrey just do what I taught you and you'll be having a real feast tonight with Kate," Garth said

Humphrey got ready, and pounced. Right onto the back of the caraboo. Which in turn caused the caraboo to start jumping and thrashing around like a bull at a rodeo.

"Ah!" Humphrey screamed

"Bite its neck!" Garth shouted

Humphey continued to struggle to stay a top the animal, digging his claws into its back. Which in turn only made it thrash around more.

"Hold on umphrey," Garth said as he charged at the caraboo he was on and bit into its neck. Soon enough it died.

"Whew thanks Garth," Humphrey said

"You got to work on your bitting," Garth said "But still not all that bad for a beginer,"

"Thanks," Humphrey said

With that they grabbed the carcas, and went to give it to Kate and Lilly.

* * *

"Kate, Lilly we got you some lunch," Humphrey said

"Oh Humphrey, you caught that?" Kate said kind of sick, and supised

"You okay Kate?" Humphrey said "You don't sound to well,"

"To be honest I..." Kate then threw up, right on Humphrey

"Oh HUmphrey! I'm so sorry!" Kate said

Just then Lilly came over

"No caraboo for me Garth," the white wolf said "'I feel kind of..." Lilly threw up to

"Did you both eat some bad meat?" Garth said

"No I don't th..." Kate barfed again

"I didn't ea..." Lilly barfed to

"I think we should go take them to their parents," Humphrey said wiping some puke off him

"Ya mabey they'll know what's wrong," Garth said

* * *

Winston, Tony and Eve were at their den

"Look honey, watch this," Winston said as he got a small stick and use it to hit a nut into a small hole he dug. "A hole in one,"

"Wow that goose and dck really thought you boys a lot about that golf game," Eve said

Just then the two young wolf couples walked over

"Humphrey, Garth, Kate Lilly. What bring you all here?" Tony asked

"Well, Kate and Lilly are..." Garth began

The two girl wolves threw up

"Doing that," Humphrey said

"Oh my! My daughters are both sick? WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!" Eve said freaking out and pouncing on both of them

"They did nothing mom," Kate said

"Ya no..." Lilly barfed again

"Get them in the den," Winston said

With that Kate and Lilly went into the den, while Garth and Humphrey waited for the news of what was wronng with their mates.

After about a half and hour of waiting Winston and Tony walked out

"Well?" Humphrey and Garth said

"Is Kate okay?" Humphrey said

"And Lilly," Garth said

"I don't believe it," Winston said

"What?" Garth and Humphrey said

"Both my daughters got impregnated at the same time?" Eve said stepping out of the den

Humphrey and Garths faces lit up with joy. Sonn Lilly and Kate stepped out with the same look on their faces

"It worked boys," they said to their mates

And Soon the four wolves were dancing around for joy. They were all going to be parents in a matter of weeks

"I didn' hink the three of us woud become grandparents so soon," Tony said to Eve and Winston

"Us either," they said

* * *

**More l8ter**


	6. Kate has

Two more weeks passed, and Kate and Lilly tummies had really grown out now. Their stomachs sagged and swung as they walked. Yet even though they had both gotten pregnant only a day apart, Kate tummy looked rather larger than Lilly's. Also Humphrey had become a way better hunter, he didn't need Garth's help anymore even

* * *

Anyway it was around noon time in Jasper, Kate was at her den waiting for Humphrey to come back with lunch. Her puppies kicking inside her, as if they were saying "Mama feed us!"

"Hold on, hold on," Kate said rubbing her tummy "Your dad will be here soon with some yummy caraboo,"

The pups still kicked around inside her.

"Hey sis," Lilly said walking over

"Hi Lilly," Kate said

"Wow Kate..." Lilly said seeing her large belly "You're already so big,"

"You're is pretty big to," Kate said looking at her bulge

"But not as big as you'rs, boy you must be carrying a whole bunch of puppies in your tummy," Lilly said

"Yeah, and they're all hungry right now," Kate said "It's like I feel hungry all the time now,"

"We've got more than one tummy to fill in us now," Lilly said rubbing her tummy "Mine for some reason feel like wantng to eat berries and nuts, Garth is out getting some for me,"

"Ugh settle down in me will you pups," Kate said

"Your's are kicking?" Lilly said

"Yes," Kate said

"Can I feel?" Lilly asked

"Sure," Kate said

With that Lilly pup her paw on her big wolf sisters tummy, feeling the unborn life kck around inside her.

"Wow they're so ro...Huh!" Lilly ssaid

"Huh?" Kate said confussed

"Mine are kicking to," Lilly said putting Kates paw on her tummy, the two wolves now feeling the new life within eachother.

"You were right Lilly, having pupies is the most wonderful experience a girl wolf can ask for," Kate said

"What are you two doing?" Humphrey said walking over with a big piece of caraboo in his mouth

"Oh Humphrey you're back," Kate said "We were just feeling eachothers pups,"

"You got a very rowdy littler inside her," Lilly said

Kate giggled a bit then

"Lilly I got some nuts and berries for you," Garth said

"Yeah! Lunch!" Lilly said as she began to devour her little snack

"Wow Lilly can re...Kate?" Humphrey said. He looked over to see his mate devouring the caraboo. She was practically inhailing it into her mouth.

"Geez, I never new pregnant wolves could eat so much," Garth said

"Just how many puppies did we put inside them?" Humphrey said

"Ah that was tasty," Kate said finishing her lunch

"Did the pups like it?" Humphrey asked

"Mmmhmm," Kate said "They're all full now, and sleeping,"

"Aww I wanted to feel them kick," Humphrey said

"You can feel mine," Liily said "They're not full yet,"

"They're not?" Garth said "I pratically cleaned an entire bush for all those berries,"

Lillys stomach growled "Guess they want more,"

With that Garth and Lilly left to find more food for their pups

"Well at least I don't need to hunt for you now," Humphrey said

* * *

Later that night Humphrey and Kate were asleep, yet just then though Humphrey heard a loud growling sound. Like a grizzy bear

He instanly woke up, terrified at the monsterous sound. He tried to stay quiet, not wanting to draw attention to the bear.

Just then he heard the growling sound again, yet this time it sounded like is was in he and Kates den

"A bear, in here? But how..?" Humphrey felt something kick him just them. He was so terrified now he almost wet himself.

"There's a bear right behind me." Humphrey thought "Wait, then where's Kate!" Humphrey quickly turned around to comfront the bear, completly ignoring the fact that he himself may be killed. Yet wen he did he saw no bear, just Kate, sleeping. The bear like sound was and kicking was coming from her stomach. The pups were probably hungry now.

"Hehe," Humphrey laughed seeing that he had gotten errified by his own unborn pups.

He put his paw on Kates tummy. "Hi pups, this is your daddy, you hungry?" he said

Kates stomach growled again

"I'll take that as yes, geez how big of a littler are all of you?" Humphrey said moving his paw around Kates tummy. Trying to feel for the puppys

"Okay you're one, two, three, four, five...Oh that must be six down here,"

"Humphrey what are you doing?" Kate said waking up now, then hearing her stomach growl.

"They're hungry again," Humphrey said

"After all that caraboo?" Kate said

"Well you have more than six stomachs in here, mabey more," Humphrey said

"Huh?" Kate said

"I was counting are pups. Here look this is one..."

Humphrey and Kate re-counted their pups again when they were finished they found that their were nine pups growing in Kate.

"Nine?" Kate said suprised

"Wow, I guess we really got it on that one night," Humphrey said

"No kidding," Kate said "I wonder how many Lilly's got,"

Kate stomach growled again

"Okay, okay pups. I'll go get you a midnight snack," Humphrey said

With that he went out for more caraboo

* * *

**Nine in Kate, how many dose Lilly have**

**Also some Paddy and Marcel soon to**

**l8ter**


	7. Lilly has

The sun rose on the following day in Jasper.

Garth and Lilly were asleep in their den, but not for long.

Lilly soon felt one of her pups kick around in her, trying to tell their mama they wanted breakfast now.

Lilly giggled a bit, she really liked it when her pups kicked

Yet her giggling had woken Garth up

"What are yu laughing about Lilly?" Garth asked with a yawn

"Kodas kicking," Lilly said

"Koda?" Garth asked "Who's Koda?"

"Oh ya, I forgot to tell you," Lilly said "I've been thinking up names for are pups.,"

She then too Garths paw and put it on her belly

"This is Koda, that's Sasha, Bold, and here's Alexis," she said

"Wow, four puppies," Garth said as he then kissed her tummy four times

"I was kinda hoping for more," Lilly said "I mean Kate must have way more then I do,"

"The more the merrier," Garth joked

Lillys stomach growled just then, and the two wolves went out to find some breakfast

* * *

Another two weeks passed and Kate and Lilly were huge now

"Wow, Kate are you sure that's all just nine puppies?" Humphrey said loooking at her gigantic gut

"Are you saying I'm fat!" Kate yelled. Mood swings were staring to kick in with the two pregnant wolves

"No, no, I was just saying..." Humphrey began

Kate began to sob "I'm sorry Humphrey, it's these darn moods swings,"

Then Kate suddenly got reallly happy "But if I'm having mood swing then that means we have healthy pups right?"

I don't know," Humphrey said

"Boy I wonder if Garth is having this kind of problem with Lilly," the grey wolf thought

Just then Paddy and Marcel suddenly landed near the two wolves

"Bongu...wow," Marcel said seeing Kates belly "You to big wolves are having a lot of little wolves I see,"

"Yes," Humphrey said

"Wow, I guess you two really did get to repopulating," Paddy said

"We were just looking for my golf ball," Marcel said "I'm sure I hit it somewhere around here,"

Yet just then Kates stomach growled

"Ugh...so hungry...need..." Kate then looked at the two birds

"FOOD!" Kate said

"AH!" the birds said

"FLY AWAY!" Humphrey cried

This in turned caused a short, funny chase scene between the birds and Kate, thankfully no one got hurt. Or eaten

"C'mon Kate lets go get you some caraboo," Humphrey said

"I'm so sorry Paddy and Marcel," Kate said

"Tell that to my lost tail feathers you're digesting!" Marcel said

* * *

**Kinda short, ya I know**

**Puppies come out in the next chap**

**l8ter**


	8. Everybody Out!

Another week passed, and Lilly and Kate were super huge now. They were due any day now.

Anyway Kate, Lilly, and their mates had gone to visit Tony, Winston, and Eve

"Just think honey, soon you and I will be grandparents," Wiston told Eve

"And from the looks of it we're going to have a lot of grandpups," Eve said looking at her two daughters guts

"They've been inside those two for quuite a while, I wish they'd just come out so we can see their beautiful facees," Tony said

Wish granted.

Just then Lilly's water broke. The white wolf was having her pups right there and now

"GARTH! THEY'RE COMING!" Lilly cried

"OH MY!" Eve said "Tony, Winston, get out of here, I'll help her with the delivery," Eve said

Just then Kates water broke to.

"I'm becoming one busy grandma," Eve said as she let Kate into the den

"AH!" Lilly screamed

"Don't worry Lilly, I'm here," Garth said holding her paw in his paw

Kate was screaming in pain to

"We practiced for this Kate," Humphrey said "Just breath and...push!"

And soon enough a little grey, female, ball of fur came out of Kate. Her first pup had been born.

"One down, eight to go. You're doing great Kate," Humphrey said

Kate, gave Humphrey am angry look that said "You did this to me,"

Just then Lilly gave birth to her first pup. A little white boy pup

After and hour or so, all of Kate and Lilly pups had exited their mothers tummies. Their had now been sent into the world.

Garth and Humphrey looked happily at their mates and their new pups. They had finally made their familes

* * *

**The end**


End file.
